


Taking It

by Overdressedtokill (SkyeStan)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStan/pseuds/Overdressedtokill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should kiss me,” Skye says, “If this is just a game.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking It

Ward’s got a nasty split on his upper lip, a swollen cheek, and several bruised ribs.  This doesn’t stop Skye from poking him in the side and saying,

“How are you feeling?”  He tries and fails not to wince, causing Skye to pull her hands back.  She looks up at him with a wide, sheepish smile.  “In my defense, I didn’t know you could feel pain?”  He gingerly places his hand over where she poked him.

“Yes, you did,” he chides, “And for the record: ouch.”  she raises her shoulder and meets it with her ear, it is cute and disarming and she always does this to him.

“Sorry?” she offers, “I kind of, you know, lack tact.”  Ward allows himself a smile.

“That’s an understatement,” Ward replies, and Skye moves to slap him on the arm before catching herself.  She curls her fingers up again and tenses her fists in the air, shaking her head.

“Right.  No touching,” she says, lowering her hands to her sides.  She splays and then wiggles her fingers, as if reminding herself to keep her hands off him.

“Just temporarily,” he says, and realizes at once that it sounds a bit too much like a promise of something else.

“Oh right,” Skye says, “because I just can’t keep my hands off you.”  And as much as Ward had been hoping that she wouldn’t pick up on his accidental innuendo, he also can’t take a retort like that lying down.

 

Isn’t that also mildly inappropriate?  Taking it, lying down.  She’s doing things to his brain. 

 

“Not what I meant,” he says, “but now that you mention it, you do seem to have a penchant for putting your hands on me.”  Skye scoffs at the comment, pulling her lips back into a kind of half smile.

“Well, it’s kind of a human thing,” she says, “most people crave physical contact.”  She tilts her head, studying the way he looks down at her.  “It’s just nice,” she says, reaching her hand up to his cheek, but minding the space between them.  Her hand hovers just an inch from his cheek, and he does have to admit, it does seem like it would be nice to have her hand brush along his cheek, his jaw, his neck-

“Most supervising officers,” he says, taking a step back, “don’t allow their trainee’s so much personal contact.”  Skye moves her hand to her own arm without missing a beat, tracing her fingertips down from her elbow to her wrist.  

“Most supervising officers are dicks,” Skye says.

“Was that almost a compliment?” Ward asks.  Skye’s drawing circles into her wrist with her index finger, and it’s kind of calming to watch.

“Nah,” Skye replies, “you’re just an asshole.”  It would be an insult if she wasn’t wearing that wry smile of hers.  Ward reaches for her arm on an impulse.  Her skin feels just as soft under his palm as he figured it would, and she’s grinning at him and he feels like an idiot.

“Agent Ward!” she mock gasps, scandalized, “physical contact!” 

“I’m trying to be reassuring,” he retorts.  “You know, prove I’m not an asshole?”  Skye laughs, shaking her head at him.

“It takes a lot more than a hand on my arm to prove that,” Skye says.  Ward makes the mistake of stroking her arm with his hand, and he sees her eyes light up with an idea.  “For one, you could try not to keep me at arm’s length at all times,” she adds, and she takes a step towards him. 

“Is that all?” he asks, “Let you invade my personal space?”  She laughs.

“This?” she gestures to the space between them.  “This is nothing.”  She places her hand onto his chest, careful keep her hands high above his ribs.  “This is more invasive, I think.”

“It is,” he notes, and he moves his hand to the small of her back, because if she’s going to play this game, he’s not to just-

 

Take it lying down.  Damn it.

 

“So,” he says, “I let you put your hands all over me, and that proves I’m not an asshole?”

“Your hands are pretty all over me, too,” she notes, and she’d slide closer to him, but at her height her chest would press right into his ribs.  And the ribs are off limits right now.

“You started it,” he says.  “I’m just playing along.”

“You should kiss me,” Skye says, “If this is just a game.”  It’s abrupt and makes his smirk fall in surprise, and it’s an entirely Skye thing to say.

“It’s not just a game,” Ward says, his voice suddenly much softer.  Skye smiles at him, too knowing for anyone’s good.

“Kiss me anyway,” she says.  Demands, even.

“You’re proving my point, you know,” he says, “that you can’t keep your hands off of me.”  She chuckles, standing on the tips of her toes and cupping his cheeks in her hands.

“Maybe not,” she whispers.  His eyes fall to her lips.  He kisses her, he’s sure of it, that he’s the one to bridge the gap between their mouths.  It’s forward and inappropriate but hey, if it proves he’s not an asshole.  He’s about to let her tongue into his mouth when a pain shoots through his upper lip, and he pulls back.

“Split lip,” he says, bringing his hand to the offending wound.  Skye looks amused  at the entire thing, tossing her hair over her shoulder and crossing her arms.

“Well,” she says, entirely too pleased with herself “I guess you’re still an asshole, then.”  He’s pretty sure his lip is bleeding, and Skye is has a laugh in her tone that makes him want to kiss her again, even though that’s a really, really bad idea.

“Can I try again later?” he asks, though with his hand over his mouth it sounds muffled and strange and kind of silly.

“Human contact,” she reminds him, before turning to leave.  “Told you it was awesome!”  Ward lowers his hand for a moment to call after her,

“I was still right!”  He can hear her laughing in the hallway.


End file.
